


Float Like a Feather

by embermagick



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), F/F, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Moogles ( Final Fantasy XIV ), SPOILERS!!!, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Valentione's Day (Final Fantasy XIV), more tba as more is written!, spoils through 5.3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embermagick/pseuds/embermagick
Summary: A collection of the wol with different valentione's day loves!-----“ Oh no. “ She vocalized as she held her cheek. She had forgotten about the date, what an utter fool.It was filled to loading capacity with various packages wrapped in different styles, almost all accompanied with a note of some kind, if not a full blown letter. Today was going to be a long day of trying to dodge any and every person ever.“ Good morning, Kupo ! We would have waited to give your mail until you showed up, but, as you see, simply too much ! Many people wanted theirs hand delivered too, Kupo. “
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), More TBA - Relationship, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	Float Like a Feather

A little known fact of the Warrior of Light; she hated sweets.

Her nose would always wrinkle at dinners when dessert was brought up, and any offer for anything sweet as a reward was always deflected, either saying someone else would enjoy the sugar - filled treat, or she wasn’t in the mood for something sweet. Thankfully, a majority of the scions had realized this about her now, and knew that if they were to get her something, give it to her not on the day of Valentiones. 

Many people did not know this, however, as was obvious when she left her home, a gentle and plant filled place in Kugane, and she saw multiple moogles pulling a cart over to her abode. “ Oh no. “ She vocalized as she held her cheek. She had forgotten about the date, what an utter fool.

It was filled to loading capacity with various packages wrapped in different styles, almost all accompanied with a note of some kind, if not a full blown letter. Today was going to be a long day of trying to dodge any and every person ever. 

“ Good morning, Kupo ! We would have waited to give your mail until you showed up, but, as you see, simply too much ! Many people wanted theirs hand delivered too, Kupo. “

She didn’t have the heart to be angry or curt with the moogles. Any annoyance that would’ve bled into her voice dissipated, a small smile appearing as she nodded, “ It’s fine. I can bring back the cart once I’m done with my, er, mail. “ 

“ No ! “ Another moogle let out an outburst before settling back down, “ I mean, the cart is from the Mogmenders, Kupo ! A gift for all your hard work, Kupo ! “

She had taken a step back at the outburst before letting herself calm down and let a half chuckle leave her. For all of their vices, they were always so sweet. Nodding in answer as she let one of her hands over her mouth, of which held a full smile, she agreed. “ I’ll make sure to keep it, then. Thank you all for your own hard work, kupo. “ As she finished speaking, she did a little bow, only to hear many excited ‘ kupo ‘s in reply to her own before rushing off, undoubtedly to get more praise from citizens.

Turning her gaze to the cart filled with an impossible amount of sweet things- she hoped it wasn’t all sweet things- she sighed, stalking forward before grabbing the front of it and moving it into the side of her yard. Standing up tall, she huffed out a breath, there was certainly a reason why so many moogles had to move it she mused to herself as she rubbed her shoulder while rotating her arm. With the purpose of getting actual food she could eat from the kitchen, something softer than raw earth to sit on, and a kitchen knife, she let her back pop as she headed into her home, finding those items rather easily.

When returning to the spot she has designated to be where she does her annual “ sort the chocolate and sweets and prepare packages for culinarians “ she only expected to see her disappointment of a pile and greenery. Not a dead man not only eating some of the chocolate, but also reading a note addressed to her. In her utter shock as she stared at him, the only reaction that he acknowledged her arrival was now reading the letter out loud.

“  _ Our Warrior, _ a very sweet start, they obviously care about their hero,  _ we have heard of this holiday meant to give thanks in means of gift giving, and have settled upon sending various chocolate treats crafted from the Mean’s finest culinarians, we hope you can enjoy these in what most likely is a hectic day. From Captain Lyna and the Crystarium. _ Very sweet indeed, though they could’ve chilled the chocolate longer. “

There was so many different reactions she could have. Crying, over a soul she thought she destroyed, one she was close to so long ago. Anger, over him just appearing out of nowhere and eating chocolates she never intended to eat, shut up they are hers, and reading her letters. Or even inquisitive, about how he was alive, why now, and are the other two unsundered alive as well? She could have reacted any way. 

“ Oh, I’m going to kill you a second time. “ No she wasn’t, that thought wasn’t supposed to leave her mouth, and yet she had to deal with it. “ Move over, then, if you are going to help me through this dreadful day, of chocolates and heartfelt letters. “

She watched as the ghost of a grin take form in an actual grin and joy and intrigue consumed his gaze as he moved over, forming just enough room for her. Not enough, in her personal opinion, but it didn’t bother her enough to speak up about it again. Wasn’t worth the effort would be her excuse.

Sitting down in between him and the cart, she fished out the first one she could reach, easily sitting the chocolate to the side and swiping the knife across the seal over the letter, opening it to read it silently. It was a cold exterior and uncaring demeanour that allowed her to pretend to not see the golden eyes of Hades darting towards her over and over again. He didn’t like the silence, that was obvious, but didn’t know how to breach it. Sighing to herself, she decided to give him a reprieve. 

“ I know you are Hades and not any other because you are a creature of habit, not to mention your stone is warm to the touch currently. “ She winced internally, oh, that was a mistake. That gave such an obvious weakness and object to tease her over and she couldn’t think of a witty response for it. Not only that, but her brain seemed to be unable to even focus on the words sprawled on the letter in front of her due to Hades very obviously invading her space to reach and take yet another package of sugar. 

“ For someone who hates desserts and sweeter things, you are determined to be the most sugar induced thing in all of the worlds. “ It wasn’t relentless teasing- it was wholly flirting and she couldn’t take it. She could at least pretend to hate teasing, but this? She wasn’t prepared for, not from him, not today. Sighing aloud, she leaned back, directly against him, enjoying the subtle feeling of him stiffening, as he undoubtedly didn’t expect her to. Same as her addressing him with his actual name.

“ Am I? Would you stake every year of your eternal life on me being the sweetest? Even though I am consistently more bitter than sugar? “ It was too personal, too intimate to be asking, especially with the close proximity. It was a mistake, even accepting the invitation to sit next to him, much less to speak to him. It was dangerous, even if he was untempered and alive and whole or even sundered, as even his existence, in support of the scions or Zodiark, was a risk. But to be the Warrior of Light was to take risks, and this one she would make without fail, time and time again.

Reaching down and cupping her cheek ever so gently, he looked down at her with the most serious and raw expression. It hurt her soul and heart and everything in between, “ Indeed, I would. For even in the most gloomy storm, the most bloodied of fields, tomorrow is always headed to gentler,  _ sweeter _ times. “

It felt like she had been shot in the heart, and yet she could only widen her eyes in reply and keep her tears at bay from his words. Thankfully, it seemed that words were not the expected reply, as soon enough she felt him meet his lips with hers. With watchful, and tearful, eyes, she watched as he adjusted himself in only subtle movements to continue without being uncomfortable.

She shouldn’t continue this- shouldn’t kiss him back, one voice called. Another, more powerful, said something more simple. Choose yourself.

Letting her eyes flutter close, she found her hands digging into soft hair and holding onto his neck as she met his pace in this kiss. It was natural, as if they had done so a hundred times, to let herself be slid into his lap and to push the packages of chocolate out of her way and to deepen the kiss, taking dominance for but a moment before Hades decided to contest it, the remnants of chocolate mingling in between them.

Once parted, and oh how he looked like he was pouting, she smiled. “ Oh, you aren’t trying to make me like chocolate now are you? “

Watching as his face morphed into a lazy smile, she then laughed gently when hearing his reply. “ Hm, I don’t know, ask me again in about an hour. “

**Author's Note:**

> moogle beasttribe quests good also i wish i had a house in ff but i unfortunately live on balmung :pensive:
> 
> if you would like to talk to me about ffxiv or just about writing in general, you can find me at @_unboundwolf on twitter!


End file.
